My so called, normal, life
by duchessjohanna
Summary: She's a witch in her 7th year. She arrived at hogwarts in her 3rd year, so she feels a little left out from everybody else. Her friends insist on making her feel the same, but no one can change how she views herself.


**A/N: Ok, so this is a Harry Potter story, if you didn't read the summary already. So, I'm taking a huge step with this probably because I know about all the die-hard Harry Potter fans out there and how specific they are with everything they read fanfiction wise. So, please cut me some slack but I would love to hear some feedback. But, please be nice about it. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks my lovelies and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, whatsoever. **

I was normal; I swear to Merlin, I was, truly and honestly! Of course, notice how I said _was_, as in past tense. I was the girl with brown hair, brown eyes and pale face speckled with a few freckles. I went to school and returned home to my English household with the white picket fence that surrounded the perimeter. The girl who's friends gossiped about boys, makeup , and drama, and sat back and listened, but didn't say a word. A wallflower, is what you could call me. But, only back then, when I was normal. Now that I am not normal, do not call me that. Now, you can call me crazy, insane, a loon, anything but normal. I remember the day, quite vividly, actually. When my normal life suddenly was turned upside down and became suddenly not so normal.

Flashback:

"Mom, I'm home!" I called as I threw my backpack to the floor wondering where in the world my mother was. She was always by the door waiting for me to get home, because she was an extremely over-protective mom. I guess in some ways, that was good, though.

"I'm in the kitchen," she called back, but her voice sounded softer than usual, weaker, perhaps. I made my way into the kitchen and saw her at the table slumped in a chair with a piece of paper in her trembling hands.

"What's that mum?" I asked her as I took a seat next to her. Her head shot up and our eyes met. Her hazel eyes looked oddly into mine, but I didn't want to question it. She handed me the paper, obviously she didn't know what to do with it. With an odd glance, I took the paper from her and began to reado over it carefully.

"Holy cheese, mom! Someone pranked us again. I swear to God if Josh sends any more prank letters, I'm going to just…." My mom interrupted my thoughts and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"It's not a joke, Lanie!" she snapped, almost angry that I would dare call it a joke.

"But, mom," I said innocently, "Wizards and witches are just fairy tales, they don't exist."

Her face turned solemn and she stood and pulled out a long stick like object. With the flick of the wrist and with the murmur of a few low words, my coffee cup turned into a mouse! A mouse, of all things! I shrieked.

"Mom! Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!" I screamed frantically trying to hide behind her. It's surprising that I was more concerned with the mouse rather than how my mother literally just turned my coffee cup into a rodent. Yeah, good to know I have my priorities in place. She sighed and rolled her eyes and did that thing with her wrist again, and I remember the poor mouse disappearing and turning to dust.

"Lanie, you need to calm down!" she said pushing my body off of her. Anything categorized under, "rodent," scared me to pieces, ok? That, and bugs.

"You're ok, now breathe," she said as she sat me down and tried to get me to regulate my breathing, because apparently, I was hyperventilating. Not that I doubt that, of course. After minutes and minutes of sitting there, my elbow resting against the lace tablecloth, I finally was able to breathe and move my mouth to make words. Well, sort of, anyways.

"W-What d-d-did you d-do?" I asked my voice still shaky.

"Only something a witch can do, darling, now do you or do you not now believe in magic?" she asked me narrowing her eyes and looking deeply into mine. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to regain my composure.

"Yes, I do." I responded nervously, which is normal, because if I said no, I was afraid I would soon become a cat.

"Good, now you know this letter?" I nodded my head in response.

"Well, this is an acceptance letter to a magic school called Hogwarts. I went there a young girl. Ah, such memories." She said her eyes turning upward with a smile on her face; like she was daydreaming. I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Earth to mother, Earth to mother, do you read me?" I asked.

"Oh quit that!" My mother said shooing my hand away from her. Personal space was a necessity to my mother but sometimes I forgot that.

"So can you elaborate please?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Hogwarts has accepted you as their pupil. Oh goodness! My little girl is finally going off to Hogwarts! I thought they looked you over. You were supposed to go 3 years ago! But, they didn't forget you!" She squealed. I had this annoyed expression on my face. I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"What? Can't I be happy for you?" She asked.

I sighed. "I'll go pack my stuff."

(End of Flashback)

So, yeah, I've been at Hogwarts ever since and right now I'm in my 7th year which is amazing. I have some really awesome friends, two of which just happen to be the most mischievous people I have ever met. And it so happens that they're twins. The Weasley twins, if you haven't already guessed. You know the ones with the crimson hair and are like super tall and make short Christmas elves like me feel really bad? But, it's cool, I like being short! I'm also pretty good friends with the famous three who are a.k.a Harry, Hermoine, and Ron. I also know little Ginny as well! Me and Ginny are like best friends. It's sort of funny considering we have the largest age difference. But, we don't let that get in the way of our friendship. Oh, and if you were wondering I'm a Gryffindor. Yeah, I know you thought I was a total Ravenclaw, but no, I just got sorted into the best house in Hogwarts! My mom was in  
Ravenclaw and was sort of hoping I would be as well. I'm sure she was just glad I wasn't sorted into Syltherin. That would have been terrible for all involved! I've done pretty good grade wise thus far in my Hogwarts career, which kept my mother at bay. She was always worried about them, even though she knew I was smart. I guess since I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw like she was that I couldn't handle my academic work. I try to think that I keep a good balance between my social life and my school one, even though most of the time they are forced to be intertwined. I've forced myself to come to terms with it, though.

When I first got to Hogwarts, I was a nervous nelly and was afraid of everything! Getting to platform 9 ¾ was a job in and of itself, but adjusting to everything was just as big of one as well. I was pretty intimidated on the train just because I didn't know anyone! I was placed into car with the twins, which looking back on it now, was possibly the best thing that could have happened to me. They were sort of the, "in your face," kind of people that I wasn't used to because I came from a small town where people just weren't like that. They loosened me up though and before I knew my shell had been broken. Sure when I saw Hogwarts for the first time, I thought I was going to die, but after that I think I was able to adjust ok. I remember when we first arrived to Hogwarts. My eyes opened widely and the twins laughed at me. Could you blame them though? My expression was probably pretty hilarious. I felt really awkward in the Great Hall waiting to be sorted because well, I was older than the 1st years. And then, they called my name and a chill went down my spine. My wobbly legs barely held me up as I made my way down the aisle, all eyes on me. I felt like I was going to explode from all the pressure and embarrassment. The old woman placed the ancient hat atop my head and began to speak. It said I was smart and shy and even suggested Hufflepuff! He took back that suggestion rather quickly which I was thankful about and said that there was adventure deep inside of me that was waiting to break through. I was confused by this because for my entire life, I had been shy and reserved. And thus, I was sorted into Gryffindor, with the twins. I couldn't have been happier, I tell you. And from then on, I finally found my place.

As a 7th year, I'm sort of looked up to now. It's nice to walk down the halls and have the little kids look up at you with respect and envy. I remember I would always imagine myself as Head Girl guiding everyone around. It was odd now that I am actually a 7th year. It just feels so unreal to me. Being that I'm a 7th year, the teachers sort of hold us to a much higher standard, except for Snape of course. He's always played hardball with us. His class is always my worst and my first one of the day. So, my days start out pretty crappy. I have this class with the twins. Which in a way is good, but is bad in a lot of ways. Snape doesn't mess around with any talking, humming, passing notes, being off task, or even breathing I bet. So, when the twins are trying to have an in class conversation, well, 50 points from Gryffindor is always the end result.

(present)

"Hello?" I felt someone nudge me. I groaned and turned over onto my side, trying to brush whoever it was away.

"Lanie, c'mon it's a weekend." The now recognizable voice of my best friend Angelina Johnson rang through my ears. I grabbed a pillow next to me and without looking smashed it into her face.

"Exactly, Angie, this is my time for relaxation." I mumbled into my pillow. She laughed because of my muffled voice.

"Do I have to get the twins in here?" She asked. I could practically see her on eyebrow being raised in my head.

"If you do, I swear to merlin…." I said reaching out grabbing her arm as she attempted to run to the door.

"Ugh, you're no fun!" She whined giving up her quest. "You're a seventh year and you act like a 3rd one."

"Nu uh! You're a 1st year!" I retaliated. She laughed at my goofiness.

"You're such a child!" She laughed once more.

"And you're not? I honestly think as you get older you're maturity level take a U turn."

She shuffled and sat down next to my bed crossing her legs pretzel style.

"You can say that again, just look at the twins."

"Case and point my friend, case and point." I laughed.

"What are you talking about? They've always been that way!" She rebutted.

"Ok, well I see you're point. But, I've only known them since 3rd year so my judgment will probably be different from yours." I pointed out. A lot of times, I felt like an outsider because I didn't attend Hogwarts for those two extra years like everyone else did.

"h god, here she goes again!" She said loudly.

"What? I didn't say anything!" I said sitting up.

"Girl, I've known you long enough to know blame yourself in some way because you didn't go to Hogwarts in 1st and 2nd year. It's not a big deal, you didn't miss anything!" She said putting her hands out beside her.

"Hey I will always hold myself accountable in some way. I mean I feel like there were things I did miss out on." I answered.

She gave me a hug with a sad face that she wore.

"Lanie, you're just as much of a witch as anyone else here!"

"Aww, thanks Angie, I appreciate it!" I said returning her hug.

"You ask any witch or wizard in 7th year and they'll tell you the same thing I did."

"Ok, I believe you!" I laughed.

"Good, because it's the truth."

"So, since we're talking about the truth here, what is this I've been hearing about an end of the year party to celebrate graduation?" I asked.

"Oh no! You weren't supposed to hear! It was going to be a surprise. Damn it! Who told you? Was it the twins? I will tear them a new one if they did!" She rambled.

"No one told me Ang I swear! I just heard people talking as all. No one told me!" I repeated a second time for good measure.

"Will you at least act surprised? Because everyone is convinced that you don't know about it. We were gonna surprise you." she said with disappointment dripping from her voice.

"Ah Angie! I feel terrible now! Merlin, I wish I would have never said anything!"

"Don't worry about it," she smiled, "it's ok. Will you at least act surpised?"

"Yes, of course I will."

"Ok, cool, then it isn't a lost cause. I thought for sure the twins told you but now at least I don't have to g through the trouble of murdering them." She laughed.

"Aw, you wouldn't actually murder them, would you?" I asked.

"Lanie, I was kidding. Geez, take a chill pill, it's all good. And it's the weekend, so no classes, which is even better!"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that."

"Wow, nice job failing your memory." She said with a laugh.

"Like you don't!" I said hitting her with a pillow once more.

"Gosh, why you weren't sorted into Slytherin, I'll never know." She said.

"Oh, you want to go there, sister?" I asked.

"I already went there." She said with a laugh.

"Well, you should have been in Hufflepuff." I crossed my arms.

"Hufflepuff? Take that back!" She laughed and lunged at me.

"Get off of me, you no good Hufflepuff!" I laughed and tried to push her off of me.

Eventually she gave up and fell backwards back onto the floor.

"Wow, what a way to wake up." She noted.

"A day in the life, Angie, a day in the life."

"You could say that again." She said.

"Ok, well how about we head down to get some breakfast, I'm starved." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Fine, just let me get ready." She said walking over to her chest and picking out her robes and attire for the day.

"Ok, I'll wait for you."

Well, welcome to the life of a not so normal girl. Um, I mean witch, actually. Sorry!

**A/N: So, there you have it, the first chapter. I know, there's not a lot happening as of now, but I really just wanted to make this a character development chapter so you guys could get a feel for the main character. So, please review! **


End file.
